5.06 316
.}} „'316'“ ist die 6. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 92. Episode von Lost. Die Oceanic 6 erfahren, wie sie auf die Insel zurückkehren können und Jack erhält zusätzlich eine Aufgabe, die in zu seinem Großvater bringt. Inhalt Auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|[[Jacks zerrissener Brief.]] Jack wacht im Dschungel auf. Er schaut auf seine Hand und sieht, dass er einen Zettel in der Hand hält, auf dem „I wish“ geschrieben steht. Kurz darauf hört er Hilferufe. Er versucht diese zu lokalisieren und läuft los. Er stoppt bei seiner Suche im Dschungel kurz, um sich zu orientieren, wo die Rufe herkommen und läuft dann weiter. Er kommt an die Stelle mit dem Wasserfall auf der Insel und sieht den um Hilfe rufenden Hurley mit einem Gitarrenkoffer im Wasser schwimmen. Jack springt hinein und zieht Hugo gemeinsam mit dem Koffer in das flache Gewässer, wo sie stehen können. Kurz darauf sehen sie Kate am Rande des Sees liegen und schwimmen zu ihr. Jack spricht Kate an, sie reagiert erst nicht, kommt dann jedoch ziemlich schnell wieder zu sich. Sie fragt, ob sie wieder auf der Insel sind, was Jack bestätigt. Nun will sie wissen, was passiert sei, dies bleibt zunächst unbeantwortet. Auf dem Festland thumb|250px|left|Die Station „[[The Lamp Post“.]] Ms. Hawking führt Jack Shephard, Benjamin Linus, Sun-Hwa Kwon und Desmond Hume durch die Kirche zu einem Raum mit einem großen Pendel, das Linien auf eine Weltkarte auf dem Boden zeichnet. An der Eingangstür zu diesem Raum ist ein bisher unbekanntes Dharma-Logo erkennbar. Als sie in den Raum eintreten, sind Tafeln mit vielen Gleichungen zu sehen, ein Computer und eine Anzeigetafel, wie sie an Flughäfen verwendet werden, um die Start- und Landezeiten der Flugzeuge anzuzeigen. Auf Jacks Frage, was dies für ein Raum sei, erklärt Ms. Hawking, dass die DHARMA Initiative den Raum The Lamp Post genannt habe (Übersetzung: Laternenmast) und dafür da sei, die Insel zu finden. thumb|250px|left|[[Ms. Hawking erklärt, wie es nun weitergehen wird.]] Jack fragt Ben, ob er von diesem Ort wusste, doch Ben verneint es mit erstauntem Gesicht. Jack geht durch den Raum und findet eine Fotografie einer Insel, die von der US Army am 23. September 1954 gemacht wurde. Ms. Hawking erklärt, dass dieser Raum vor Jahren auf einem einzigartigen elektromagnetischen Feld erbaut wurde, das scheinbar eine Art Verbindung mit weiteren solcher Felder auf der ganzen Welt besitzt. Auch auf der Insel ist so ein Feld zu finden. Und laut Aussage von Ms. Hawking haben die Erbauer dieser Station danach gesucht, sie aber nie gefunden. Dann erbauten sie aber zusätzlich das Pendel, allerdings nicht um zu bestimmen, wo die Insel sein könnte, sondern um zu bestimmen, wo sie sein wird. Sie erklärt weiterhin, dass die Insel in ständiger Bewegung ist und sie somit auch nie gerettet werden konnten. Durch eine Vielzahl von Gleichungen könne sich bestimmen lassen, wo die Insel ist, und durch bestimmte „Fenster“ gebe es einen Weg zurück zur Insel. Diese Fenster sind allerdings nicht besonders lange offen. Das Zeitfenster, das die Oceanic 6 zurück zur Insel bringen kann, sei in ca. 36 Stunden geöffnet. thumb|250px|[[Desmond ist mit der Idee nicht einverstanden.]] Desmond mischt sich darauf hin ein und sagt, dass er nicht her gekommen sei, um zurück auf die Insel zu gehen, sondern nur um eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Er richtet Ms. Hawking aufgebracht aus, dass ihr Sohn, Daniel Faraday, auf der Insel sei und Ms. Hawkings Hilfe brauche. Daniel hätte aber nichts von Jack, Sun oder gar Ben gesagt, sondern ausschließlich von Ms. Hawkiings Unterstützung gesprochen. Als er den Raum verlassen will, sagt Eloise Hawking, dass die Insel noch nicht mit ihm fertig ist. Wütend kommt er zurück und sagt, dass diese Frau ihn vier Jahre seines Lebens gekostet hat, weil sie ihm sagte, dass er auf diese Insel gehen müsse. Er gibt Jack noch den Ratschlag, nicht auf diese Frau zu hören, weil er glaubt, dass sie alle nur benutzen will. Er wendet sich noch einmal an Ms. Hawking und sagt, dass die Insel möglicherweise noch nicht fertig mit ihm, er aber mit der Insel fertig sei. Darauf verlässt er bestimmt den Raum. thumb|250px|left|[[Flug 316 von Los Angeles nach Guam.]] Ms. Hawking erläutert, dass sie ein Flug, der durch das Zeitfenster fliegt, zurück auf die Insel bringen kann. Sie gibt Jack eine Liste mit anstehenden Flügen und betont, dass nur der Flug 316 der Ajira Airways von Los Angeles nach Guam genau zur richtigen Zeit durch dieses Fenster fliegen wird. Es wäre wichtig, dass sie diesen Flug nehmen, keinen anderen. Um die Wahrscheinlichkeit der Rückkehr auf die Insel noch zu erhöhen, müssen außerdem die Umstände möglichst nahe an denen sein, wie sie bei dem Flug 815 von Oceanic waren. Jack fragt, ob das alles sei, was sie tun müssten, woraufhin Ms. Hawking ihn anlächelt und sagt, dass er noch mehr zu tun habe. Ms. Hawking führt Jack in ein anderes Zimmer und überreicht ihm einen Abschiedsbrief von John Locke. Sie berichtet ihm, dass John sich selbst erhängt hat, um den Überlebenden zu helfen, zurück auf die Insel zu kommen. Er sei der Platzhalter für Jacks verstorbenen Vater Christian Shephard. Jacks Sonderaufgabe bestünde darin, Locke etwas von seinem Vater in den Sarg zu geben, um die Umstände möglichst denen anzupassen, wie sie bei dem vorherigen Absturz waren. thumb|250px|''[[Der ungläubige Thomas.]] Zurück in der Kirche sagt Ben Jack, dass Sun gegangen sei. Er will wissen, was Eloise Jack mitgeteilt hat. Jack sagt jedoch, dass es sich dabei um nichts Wichtiges gehandelt habe. Er will von Ben wissen, was es mit Eloise auf sich hat. Ben steht auf und zeigt Jack das Gemälde Der ungläubige Thomas von Caravaggio. Er erzählt die Geschichte des Apostels Thomas Hintergründe bei Wikipedia. Damit macht er Jack Mut und verlässt die Kirche mit den Worten, dass er noch einem alten Freund helfen müsse. thumb|left|250px|[[Jack und sein Großvater Ray.]] Jack sitzt in einer Bar und nimmt einen Drink, als er einen Anruf erhält. Kurz darauf besucht er seinen Großvater im Altersheim, der nun schon mehrmals versucht hatte, zu fliehen. Zurück im Zimmer seines Großvaters sieht Jack, dass Ray bereits seinen Koffer gepackt hat. Jack räumt ihn aus und findet dabei ein Paar Schuhe, die einmal seinem Vater gehörten. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er einen Gegenstand seines Vaters für Locke braucht und fragt, ob er die Schuhe haben kann. Zurück in seiner Wohnung hört Jack ein Geräusch. Er geht ins dunkle Schlafzimmer und findet Kate auf seinem Bett, die offensichtlich geweint hat. Jack fragt sie, was sie hier mache und was passiert sei. Sie sagt, dass sie mit Jack zurück auf die Insel kommt, er sie jedoch jetzt und in Zukunft niemals nach Aaron fragen dürfe, da sie sonst nicht mitkäme. Dann küssen sie sich, ziehen sich aus und legen sich auf Jacks Bett. thumb|250px|[[Kate sitzt am Frühstückstisch.]] Am nächsten Morgen macht Jack Frühstück. Kate bemerkt scherzhaft, dass Jack die schwarzen Lederschuhe seines Vaters auf der Insel nicht gebrauchen könne. In diesem Zusammenhang erzählt er die Geschichte, dass er seinem toten Vater in Australien damals weiße Tennisschuhe anziehen ließ, da eh niemand im Sarg seine Füße ansehen würde. Als Kate fragt, warum Jack etwas behält, was ihn traurig macht, klingelt das Telefon. Kate verabschiedet sich. Am Telefon ist Ben, der sehr nervös wirkt. Sein Gesicht ist blutverschmiert und er ist nass. Er sagt Jack, dass er abgelenkt wurde und dass nun Jack die Leiche von Locke von Simon′s Butcher Shop abholen müsse. thumb|left|250px|[[Jack gibt Locke den ungeöffneten Brief wieder.]] Jack fährt zur angegebenen Adresse und trifft die Inhaberin Jill. Während diese den Wagen holt, zieht Jack Locke im Kühlhaus die Schuhe seines Vaters an, und steckt auch den Brief in Lockes Jacke zurück, den Eloise ihm gegeben hatte. Mit den Worten „Ruhe in Frieden“ schließt Jack den Sarg. Am Schalter der Fluglinie im Flughafen muss Jack einige Infos über sich und den Grund für den Transport des Sargs erläutern. Der Mann am Schalter, Nabil, sagt, dass der Sarg noch einmal geöffnet werden muss. Jack nimmt dies jedoch nicht wirklich wahr, da er Kate im Terminal erblickt. Als Jack sich wieder auf den Weg macht, spricht ihm ein junger Mann, Caesar, sein Beileid aus. Plötzlich steht Sun hinter Jack, der offensichtlich über ihr Erscheinen verwundert ist, da er nicht mehr mit Sun gerechnet hatte. Hinter der Sicherheitskontrolle sehen sie dann Sayid Jarrah, der von einer Polizistin eskortiert wird. Im Wartebereich sitzt Hurley, als eine Durchsage kommt, dass noch 78 Plätze im Flieger frei sind. Hurley geht zum Schalter und macht klar, dass er die restlichen Plätze aufgekauft habe und niemand der Wartenden aufrücke. Daraufhin überprüft die Frau am Schalter dies, wirkt jedoch verwundert. Jack betritt den Bereich und fragt Hurley überrascht, woher er von dem Flug wusste. Dieser antwortet jedoch nicht und sieht stattdessen nachdenklich auf den Boden. thumb|250px|left|Ein recht mitgenommener [[Ben betritt das Flugzeug.]] Kurz darauf steigen beide ins Flugzeug, Jack voraus. Im Flieger werden sie von einer Flugbegleiterin begrüßt. Sayid sitzt auf einem der Plätze, neben ihm Ilana. Auch Sun und Kate haben bereits ihre Plätze eingenommen. Als Ben − leicht verspätet, mit Armschlinge und Kratzern im Gesicht − das Flugzeug betritt, springt Hurley auf und schreit herum. Jack kann ihn jedoch beruhigen. Als die Flugbegleiterin dabei Jacks Namen hört, gibt sie ihm Lockes Umschlag wieder, der „bei der Überprüfung der Fracht“ gefunden worden sei. Jack wirft einen besorgten Blick in die volle Economy Class, als der Pilot die Maschine startet. Beim Rütteln während des Startvorgangs wirken die Oceanic 6 sehr beunruhigt. thumb|250px|[[Frank ist der Pilot von Flug 316.]] Als einige Zeit später der Hinweis zum Anschnallen erlischt, setzt sich Jack neben Kate und sagt ihr, dass er es verrückt fände, dass sie alle wieder zusammen in einem Flugzeug sitzen würden. Kurz darauf begrüßt der Pilot per Durchsage seine Passagiere - und stellt sich als Frank J. Lapidus vor. Jack geht sogleich zu einer der Flugbegleiterinnen und bittet sie, mit Frank sprechen zu dürfen. Kurz darauf tritt Frank - rasiert und gepflegt - aus dem Cockpit und fragt Jack überrascht, was er in Guam wolle. Als er dann jedoch die anderen Passagiere in der First Class sieht, wird ihm klar, dass sie nie auf Guam ankommen werden. thumb|250px|left|[[Jack liest den Brief.]] Es ist Nacht. Während Ben ruhig sein Buch liest, wird Jack immer nervöser. Auf die Frage, ob Ben gewusst habe, dass John sich das Leben genommen hat, wendet sich Ben ihm zu und verneint, wirkt jedoch nicht überrascht. Jack holt Lockes Abschiedsbrief raus und betrachtet ihn. Er hat das Gefühl, dass der Brief ihn verfolge. Ben fragt ihn, warum er ihn nicht einfach liest. Oder könne er ihn nicht lesen, weil er Angst habe? Jack gibt zu, er habe Angst, dass John ihm vorwirft, die Geschehenen seien seine Schuld. Ben macht ihm klar, dass John ihm keine Schuld gebe und setzt sich ein paar Plätze weiter vorne hin. Jack öffnet nun den Brief und wirkt erschüttert: „''Jack, ich wünschte, du hättest mir geglaubt. JL“ (Original: „''I wish you had believed me. JL''“). Als er den Brief wegsteckt, erfassen starke Turbulenzen die Maschine und der Hinweis zum Anschnallen leuchtet auf. Hurley sagt dem neben ihm sitzenden Caesar, dass er sich besser anschnallen sollte und setzt eine Schlafmaske auf. Gerade als die Flugbegleiterin einen Kontrollgang macht, wird das Flugzeug von einer Seite zur anderen geschleudert und die Frau fliegt quer durch die Kabine. Im Flugzeug erscheint das bekannte Leuchten, ein Zeitsprung setzt ein. Auf der Insel thumb|250px|[[Jin gehört jetzt zur DHARMA Initiative.]] Jack liegt im Dschungel auf dem Boden und hört Hurley nach Hilfe schreien. Er rennt hin und rettet ihn aus dem Teich am Wasserfall. Am Ufer findet er die bewusstlose Kate, die jedoch schnell wieder zu sich kommt. Die drei fragen sich, was gerade passiert ist und wo das Flugzeug, die anderen Passagiere, Sun, Sayid und Ben sind. Sie wollen gerade zu einer Suche aufbrechen, als sie ein Auto mit lauter Musik hören. Es ist ein Bulli der Dharma-Initiative. Ein Mann im Dharma-Overall steigt aus und richtet sein Gewehr auf die drei. Hurley sagt verblüfft: „Jin?“ - der daraufhin sein Gewehr herunter nimmt und freudig überrascht lächelt. Wissenswertes Allgemein thumb|200px thumb|200px * Der Titel bezieht sich auf die Nummer des Fluges der Airline Ajira Airways, mit welchem die Oceanic 6 zurück auf die Insel gelangen sollen. ** Die Zahl 316 wird auch im Rahmen des 3. Updates von Dharma Special Access erwähnt, in dem auch das Buch „''Ulysses“ besprochen wird, das Ben im Flugzeug auf dem Weg zurück zur Insel liest. Am Ende des Videos wird außerdem ein neues DHARMA-Logo vorgestellt. Es handelt sich um das Logo der Station The Lamp Post. * Eine Suche nach der Zahl in der englischen Wikipedia führt zu dem Johannesevangelium, Kapitel 3, Vers 16 (John 3:16): „Also hat Gott die Welt geliebt, daß er seinen eingeborenen Sohn gab, auf daß alle, die an ihn glauben, nicht verloren werden, sondern das ewige Leben haben.“Zitat bei Bibel-Online ** In der 3. Staffel verwies die Nachricht, die Locke auf Ekos Stock entdeckt hat („Hebe deine Augen und blicke nach Norden, John 3:05“) auf Vers 5 des 3. Kapitels des Johannesevangeliums: „Jesus antwortete: Wahrlich, wahrlich ich sage dir: Es sei denn daß jemand geboren werde aus Wasser und Geist, so kann er nicht in das Reich Gottes kommen.“ Zitat bei Bibel-Online *Hinter dem Flugzeug, mit dem die Oceanic Six abheben, ist ein Jet der Oceanic Airlines zu erkennen. *Hinter den Passagieren am Flughafen ist ein Plakat der Fluggesellschaft Oceanic Airlines zu sehen. *Das DHARMA-Logo auf Jins Overall ist teilweise von seinem Kragen verdeckt, aber lässt die Form eines 5-zackigen Sterns bzw. Pentagramms vermuten. *Ein von der U.S. Army geschossenes Foto hängt an der Wand im The Lamp Post. Es ist datiert mit "9/23/54" (9+2+3+5+4=23). ** Dies ist zufällig nur knapp einen Tag entfernt davon, genau 50 Jahre vor dem Absturz auf der Insel von Oceanic Flug 815 zu sein. *Das Buch, welches Hurley am Flughafen liest, ist Buch drei der Comic-Serien-Sammlung ''Y: The Last Man, geschrieben von Brian K. Vaughn. Vaughn ist einer der Autoren und Produzenten von Lost. * In Jacks Esszimmer hängt ein Gemälde des US-Staates New Mexico. * Diese Episode wurde am 18. Februar in den USA ausgestrahlt. Ab diesem Tag hat das Jahr noch exakt 316 Tage. * Kurz vor dem Absturz des Flugzeugs ist das Geräusch von „Smokey“, dem Rauchmonster, zu hören. Produktion * Ursprünglich sollte diese Episode als siebte Folge der 5. Staffel ausgestrahlt werden. Ende Januar hat ABC jedoch bekannt gegeben, dass diese Episode mit getauscht und daher als sechste Episode ausgestrahlt wird. Der Grund war, dass der Zuseher in der Episode eine Information erhält, die er besser vor dem Betrachten von erfährt. Dies ist erst das dritte mal in der Geschichte der Serie, dass die Reihenfolge von Episoden geändert wurde. Das erste mal in Staffel eins und das zweite mal von und . (Informationen aus dem Official Podcast). *Daniel, Juliet, Miles und Sawyer haben in dieser Episode keinen Auftritt. *Jin, Sayid und Locke haben keine Sprechrolle. *Laut Jorge Garcias Blog wurden die Szenen am Wasserfall am 4. November 2008 gefilmt. Am selben Tag fand die Präsidentschaftswahl statt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Bei den Koordinaten in der Laternenmast-Station sind die Bezeichnungen „Länge“ und „Breite“ vertauscht. *Als Jack und Ben im Flugzeug sitzen, fragt Jack: „Wie kannst du bloß lesen?“ Darauf antwortet Ben: „Meine Mutter hat es mir beigebracht!“ Jedoch ist Bens Mutter bei seiner Geburt gestorben. **Das muss kein Fehler sein. Ben, der bereits zuvor über seine Herkunft gelogen hatte, könnte es gesagt haben, um seine Geschichte zu verschleiern. **Kein Fehler. Es war einfach nur ein Scherz, eine spitzfindige Antwort auf eine wörtlich übergenau verstandene Frage, dabei spielen die realen Umstände dann keine Rolle Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode beginnt mit Jacks sich öffnenden Augen. * Eine Einblendung mit dem Text „46 Hours Earlier.“ * Als Ben sagt, dass er nicht über die Lamp Post-Station Bescheid wisse und Jack Elosie fragt, ob dies die Wahrheit sei, antwortet sie: „Wahrscheinlich nicht.“ * In der Lamp Post-Station entdeckt Jack ein Foto von der Insel, datiert auf den 23. September 1954. * Das Foto der Insel, das Jack sieht, ist mit „U.S. Army-Op 264-Top Secret-eyes only“ beschriftet. * Die Koordinatentafel im Lamp Post. * Desmond sagt zu Ms. Hawking, dass ihm die Insel 4 Jahre seines Lebens geraubt hat. * Ben erzählt Jack eine Geschichte aus der Bibel, genauer aus dem Neuen Testament. * Ray hat 4-mal versucht, aus dem Altenheim zu entkommen. * Ein weißer Hase mit schwarzen Flecken um die Augen taucht während einer Zauber-Show auf, die sich Ray ansieht. * Es wurde enthüllt, dass Locke sich erhängt hat. * Lockes Abschiedsbrief und Briefumschlag. * Jack entscheidet sich erst Lockes Abschiedsbrief zu öffnen, nachdem er bemerkt, dass der Brief ihm „gefolgt“ ist. * Jack erzählt Kate, dass er gedachte habe, sein Vater sei „ein neues Paar Schuhe“ nicht wert, oder „die Zeit loszugehen und welche zu besorgen“. * Als Jack am Flughafen in die Richtung des Scanners sieht, sind über den Metalldetektoren die Gate-Nummern 1-15 und 16-42 zu sehen. * Jack sitzt in Reihe 8, in dem Ajira Airways Flug 316, der von Gate 15 startet. * Das Schild von Gate 15 ist schwarz-weiß. * Hurley gibt Geld, das er in der Lotterie gewonnen hat, für die 78 Sitze im Flug 316 aus, um unschuldige Passagiere zu schützen. * Sayid befindet sich im Flugzeug in polizeilichem Gewahrsam. * Frank hat seinen Bart rasiert und arbeitet seit 8 Monaten für die Ajira Airways. * Frank nennt Jack „Doc“. * Das Cover von Ulysses. * Ben erzählt Jack, seine Mutter habe ihm das Lesen beigebracht, allerdings starb Bens Mutter bei seiner Geburt. Jedoch könnte damit auch zum Audruck gebracht worden sein, dass Ben vom „Geist“ der Mutter auf der Insel im Lesen oder zum Lesen von etwas Bestimmten unterrichtet worden sein könnte. Handlungsanalyse *Jack, Kate und Hurley kehren auf die Insel zurück, möglicherweise zusammen mit Ben, Sayid, Sun und Frank. *Kate verliert Aaron. *Eine Polizistin eskortiert Sayid. Kulturelle Referenzen *'' :'' Man sieht Hurley beim Lesen einer spanischen Übersetzung des Taschenbuchs Y: The Last Man Vol. 3: One Small Step. Diese Comic-Serie handelt vom einzig Überlebenden einer tödlichen Seuche, die jeden Mann auf dem Planeten Erde umgebracht hat. Der Autor ist Brian K. Vaughan, der ebenfalls Autor bei Lost ist. * Die Chroniken von Narnia: Die DHARMA-Station The Lamp Post ist ein Bezug auf und , dem ersten und dem sechsten Buch der Narnia-Reihe (erstes und sechstes in Reihenfolge der Veröffentlichung, aber zweites und erstes in Lesereihenfolge). In den Büchern markiert ein Laternenmast die Passage zwischen Narnia und der echten Welt. In dieser Episode erfüllt The Lamp Post einen ähnlichen Zweck in Bezug auf die Insel. Zusätzlich ist die Eröffnungsszene der Episode eine Anspielung auf das erste Kapitel von , dem zweiten Buch der Narnia-Reihe (zweites aus Sicht vom Veröffentlichungsdatum, viertes in Lesereihenfolge). In dem Kapitel, genannt „The Island“, kehren die Kinder in dem Buch durch eine mysteriöse Insel mit antiken Ruinen zurück nach Narnia. Das erste, was sie dort machen, ist im Wasser zu spielen. *'' :'' Man sieht Ben auf Flug 316 beim Lesen des Buches Ulysses von James Joyce, bevor er seinen Sitzplatz verlässt. Der Roman erzählt die Geschichte von der Reise durch Dublin an einem einzigen Tag (16. Juni 1904), die der Hauptcharakter Leopold Bloom antritt. Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse forderten die Fans in einem der Dharma Special Access-Videos auf, es zu lesen. Ein Zitat von Seite 316 des Romans ist in dem Quellcode der Ajira Airways Webseite versteckt. Das letzte Kapitel heißt „Penelope“. Fionnula Flanagan, die Mrs. Hawking spielt, ist bekannt für die Rolle von Molly Bloom auf der Bühne und in Filmen, inklusive „James Joyce's Women“ und „Joyce to the World“. *'' :'' Johannes 3:16 -- „For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life.“ In John Lockes Abschiedsbrief steht, dass Jack ihm hätte glauben sollen. Eloise erzählte Jack, er solle anfangen zu glauben. Ben sagte Jack, dass früher oder später jeder glaubt. Jeder der Oceanic 6, die an Bord des Flugzeugs waren, glaubte fest daran, dass das Flugzeug sie zurück auf die Insel bringt und nicht während der Turbulenzen zerschellt. Dieser Vers ist ebenfalls in dem Quellcode der Ajira Airways-Webseite versteckt. *'' :'' Psalm 119:105 -- „Your word is a lamp to my feet and a light for my path.“ Die Lamp-Post-Station wird dazu verwendet, den zukünftigen Aufenthaltsort der Insel zu finden und Leute dahin zurück zu führen. Dieser bekannte Vers aus den Psalmen verwendet symbolisch die Lampe als Hilfsmittel um die Menschen zu führen. *'' :'' Ben erzählt Jack die Geschichte aus dem über , der wegen seinem unglaublichen Mut bekannt ist, als er darauf bestand, dass die Jünger Jesus nach Judäa folgen sollten, selbst wenn es deren Tod bedeutete. Bekannt ist er ebenfalls wegen seinem Zweifel bezüglich der Wiederauferstehung Jesu, ein Zweifel, der nur durch das Auflegen seiner Hände auf Jesus Wunden gebrochen wurde. *'' : Ben schaut zu dem Gemälde von (29. September 1571 – 18. Juli 1610). Dieses Gemälde stellt die Geschichte des ungläubigen Thomas aus der Bibel dar. „Ungläubiger Thomas“ ist eine Redensart für jemanden, der sehr skeptisch über etwas ist. * : Der kleine Prinz besucht einen Asteroiden, der sich jede Minute dreht. Dessen Gefangener, der Laternen-Anzünder, muss ständig einen Laternenmast auf dem Asteroiden anzünden, ausmachen und wieder anmachen. * : In dem Roman von Stephen King geht es um ein Flugzeug, das in Los Angeles startet und während des Fluges durch ein Zeitloch reist und mit nur einer Handvoll Überlebenden zurückkehrt, während die restlichen Leute an Bord verschwinden. Die Überlebenden, die durch das Loch (oder das Fenster) zurück reisen wollen, müssen zahlreiche Schlüsselereignisse ihrer ersten Reise durch das Zeitloch wiederherstellen. * : Das Pendel, das in der Station The Lamp Post zu sehen ist, ist höchstwahrscheinlich ein Foucaultsches Pendel. An den nach diesem Messinstrument benannten Roman von ist auch die Szene angelehnt, in der Eloise Hawking die Funktion der Station erklärt. Sie sagt, dass diese über einem Erdmagnetfeld erbaut wurde, das wiederum in Kontakt mit weiteren, ähnlichen Feldern auf der ganzen Welt steht; auf einem solchen Feld befindet sich auch die Insel. Eine ähnliche Idee wird auch in dem Roman sehr oft angesprochen, hier ist dann im Buch vom sogenannten „''Erdstrom“ die Rede. Der Nachname des Autors ähnelt außerdem stark dem Namen des Charakters Eko. * "Dharma Lady": Dieses Lied von Geronimo Jackson ist zu hören, als Jin mit dem DHARMA-Bus am Wasserfall ankommt. Literarische Methoden *Jack taucht in den Teich ein und wieder auf. Die Autoren haben diese alte Symbolik (z. B. die Taufe) dafür verwendet, um darzustellen, dass jemand die Bitte um Verzeihung von vergangenen Sünden einer anderen Person akzeptiert und demjenigen eine Chance für ein neues und besseres Leben gegeben hat. *Sayid steht während des Flugs scheinbar unter Arrest und wird, ähnlich wie Kate und Edward Mars, von einem Officer bewacht. *Hugo trägt einen Gitarrenkoffer, scheinbar als Ersatz für Charlie Pace. **Ben kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig an und dankt der Crew dafür, dass sie noch nicht ohne ihn abgehoben sind. Außerdem setzt er sich auf den Platz, an dem Hurley in dem Oceanic-Flug 815 saß. *In der Bar ist Jacks Gesicht zur Hälfte in gelbes und zur anderen Hälfte in blaues Licht getaucht. Dies soll den inneren Kampf um das, was Eloise ihm erzählt hat, darstellen. Danach bekommt er einen Anruf aus dem Pflegeheim in dem sein Großvater lebt, was ihn eventuell dazu bringt, das zu tun was Eloise angeordnet hat. *Alkohol stellt für Jack immer noch eine Versuchung dar. Sein Vater Christian hatte ähnliche Probleme mit dem Alkohol. In seiner Wohnung gießt sich Jack einen Drink ein, in der Bar bestellt er sich einen Drink, anders als sein Vater trinkt er beide aber nicht. Das zeigt, dass er dabei ist, seine Alkoholabhängigkeit zu überwinden. * Am Flughaufen sagt Hurley zu Jack: „Let's do this.“ *Der DHARMA-Mitarbeiter, der mit einer Waffe aus einem neuen VW-Bus aussteigt und Hurley, Jack und Kate bedroht, stellt sich als Jin heraus. Offene Fragen * Arbeitet oder arbeitete Eloise Hawking für die DHARMA Initiative? * Warum lügt Ben über sein Wissen über den „Lamp Post“, obwohl Eloise scheinbar die Wahrheit kennt? * Was ist mit den Kindern Aaron und Ji Yeon? ** Gelangen sie auch zurück zur Insel und somit zu Ihren Eltern? ** Wo ist Aaron? *** Was hat Kate mit ihm gemacht, was Jack nicht erfahren darf? * Wer hat Ben so zugerichtet? * Warum wurde Sayid verhaftet? * Warum wird er nach Guam ausgeflogen? * Woher wusste Hurley, dass er diesen Flug nehmen muss? ** Warum hat er eine Gitarre dabei? Spielt er Gitarre? Ist es Charlies Gitarre? * Sind Sun, Sayid, Ben und Frank auch auf die Insel gelangt? ** Sind auch noch weitere Passagiere von Flug 316 auf die Insel gelangt? * Warum macht Frank nicht sofort mit der Maschine kehrt, als ihm klar wird, dass sie nie nach Guam gelangen werden? * Warum fährt Jin den DHARMA-Bus und trägt einen Overall der DHARMA Initiative? *Woher weiß Eloise Hawking, dass Locke sich erhängt hat? *Wie gelangte Ms. Hawking an Lockes Abschiedsbrief? *Wie kam es dazu, dass Eloise Hawking den Lamp Post bedient? *Wer ist die Person, von der Hawking sagt, sie habe die Gleichungen entwickelt, die die Bewegungen der Insel berechnen? *Was machte Ben am Hafen? ** Wollte er Penelope Widmore töten? *Was will die Insel noch von Desmond? Einzelnachweise :Dharma Special Access da:316 en:316 es:316 fr:5x06 he:316 it:316 pl:316 pt:316 ru:316 zh:316